Pilot (TCC)
The Pilot, is the first episode of the television series The Chrome Chronicles. It is written by Sr.Wario and produced by Fanon Fun! Entertainment. Plot An average citizen robot created for purely simulation purposes named Chrome is leisurley strolling down the street with his friends Kevin-Bot(often shortened to Kev-Bot) and Cool-Bot. After "eating" ice-cream and sleeping, Kev-Bot tells his friends that he needs a new memory chip. On their way, they are distracted by a young robot near a fatal accident. He falls from a 4-story building but is caught by Chrome. Immediately, Chrome is assigned the mantle of a hero and is famed. In honor of his heroism, a robot of the same type and interior(a clone) is to be created with the name of Chrome by the JCSE(Joebot City Center of Science Expiriments). A small period of time later, Chrome 2.0 is ready and to be unveiled at a parade. The trio race to the celebration, only to learn that the clone is corrupted. He takes the name Chrime and attacks the cityfolk and injures Chrome with a electricity overload. The trio narrowly escape while Chrome formulates a plan. Chrome and Kev-Bot kidnap Chrime and take him to the child-centered arcade/playground Mozzarella Mices. His villainy and hatred of fun and good lead to his own demise of being crushed by a collosal mountain. Kev-Bot reminds the two of his memory chip they were going to get. Chrome relaxes and does nothing as Kev-Bot walks away grumpily. Script (Theme Song Plays) (Title Card) Narrator: In the future, the possibilities are never ending. Various robots rise and...oh jeese why am I wasting my time on this pointless intro! (Shows various robots and green text appears) Joebot City, 30Somethinsomethin Kev-Bot: First line of the series? Yes! Narrator: Actually that was me. (Kev-Bot stomps his feet angrily) Chrome: What are you doing, Kev? (Kev-Bot looks at the screen smirking) Kev-Bot: Noth... (Cool-Bot runs down the street and gives Kev-Bot a noogie) Cool Bot: Hey, guys! Both: Sup. Chrome: Wanna go get some ice-cream. Both: Sure! Narrator: Five Hours Later...Oh god! (Shows the trio really fat, crying, and covered in ice cream) Kev-Bot(Crying): AND THAT'S WHY I HAVE DADDY ISSUES. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chrome: It's okay, man. (Shows Chrome pat him on the back) Narrator: The next morning.... Chrome: RISE AND SHINE! (The robots wake up) Kev-Bot: Ugh. I'm running out of memory. Cool-Bot: Amnesia? Kev-Bot: No. I'm litterally running out of memory. Chrome: We'll get you a chip today, I'll become famous, the show will get a million viewe..... Director: Shh! Chrome: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE (Shows the trio walking and happy music plays) Robot Kid: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! (The robot kid is on a ledge) Chrome: Oh my go.... (He falls) Everyone: AAH! (Chrome runs over and catches the boy) *Silence* Everyone: HOOOOOOOOOORAY! (Hollywood Music plays and shows Chrome on Newspapers everywhere) (Shows Kev-Bot and Cool-Bot with sunglasses on walking into Chrome's house) Kev-Bot: Your F-A-M-O-U-S Chrome! Chrome: Uh-huh. Cool-Bot(Screaming): BE EXCITED! (Cool Bot gives Chrome a noogie) Chrome: Okay-Okay! Just quit the noogies, man! Kev-Bot: Here's the 404, Star. Chrome: Number one, never say that again. Kev-Bot: Fine. I just wanted to tell you your SO famous, that they are..... Cool-Bot: Cloning You! Chrome: Me? Kev-Bot(Rolling his eyes): No, Cool Bot, dude! Cool-Bot: Really? Kev-Bot: No. Cool-Bot: Awww... Chrome: Wow! Chrome 2.0, I can see it now.... (Shows Chrome alongside an identical robot) ("Best Friend" plays) Chrome: Dude, this is awesome. Chrome 2.0: TO-TAL-LLY! (Everyone comes up to the two asking questions and taking photos) Chrome: Two, Papparazzi! Chrome 2.0: Got it! (He grows to max size and become a giant red monster) Reporter: EEEEEK! (The fantasy ends) Kev-Bot: It's going to be awe... (Goes to commercial) (Shows everyone freezed) Chrome(Whispering): Can we move now! Director:(Sighs)....Yes! Kev-bot: some! Cool-Bot: I can't wait! Narrator: Meanwhile.... Scientist 1: HE'S READY! Scientist 2: Really?! Scientist 1: Nah. JK as the youngsters say. Narrator: Ten min...WAIT STOP (Shows the scienists age and have long beards) Scientist 1: He-hes ready! (Scientist 1 falls down) Scienist 1: Ow. Scienist 2: R-really? Scientist 1: Ye...ZZZZZZZZZZ(Snores) (A robot comes out) Chrome 2.0: Hello. (Shows the snoring trio) Reporter: Hello, and welcome to 133T News on Channel 7 and two quarters. Today, Chrome 2.0, the clone of everyday hero Chrome has been created. He is being unvailed to the public today, in 10 minutes. (Everyone wakes up) The trio: TEN MINUTES! Cool Bot: To the car! (Triumphant Music plays as everyone runs in slow motion) Kev-Bot(Slow): Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy arrrrrrrrrrrrre weeeeeeeeee sooooooo slooooow? (Director walks in and sighs) Director: You ruined that take! *sigh* You just had to break the 4th wall! Kev Bot: But... Director: RETAKE! Narrator: 5 Takes Later... (Shows the three in the car racing by) Old Lady: Hello ki- (They zoom by knocking her over) Chrome: Sorry! Cool Bot: I think she's mad. (Chrome looks in his rear view mirror to see the old lady completely red) Old Lady: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cool-Bot(In a squeaky girly voice): EEK! (They swerve out of the way making the old lady run into a sign) Chrome: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! To the..where are we going again? BOOM! (The car crashes into the gates of the lab where Chrome 2.0 is being unveiled) Young Robot Announcer: Welcome to the future! With Chrome 2.0, an everyday hero will be immortalized as a famous robot. Chrome 2.0: Hello, everyone. (Awkward silence as a shadowy robot walks out) Chrome 2.0: I am the superior. I am the future! I AM CHRIME! (Chrime shoots a fireballl at the crowd, causing mayhem) Chrome: Oh great. He's crazy. Kev-Bot: This is.. Cool Bot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chrime: Hahahahhaha! Life is over for you. It's the end of the road for you fools. Chrome: Stop! Chrime: So my inspiration decided to show up. How nice of you. (Chrime shoots lightning at Chrome knocking him down) Chrome: Uhh. Chrime.... (Chrome gets up injured and stumbles off into his car) Cool-Bot: WAIT UP! (Cool Bot runs over Kev-Bot) (Cool-Bot gets in the car) Kev-Bot: Uh-oh! (Kev-Bot hops on the top of the car) Kev-Bot: WOOOOOOOOOOO! (A green highway sign that says "Stupid, why are you even on top of a car?" smacks Kev-Bot) (Kev-Bot screams as the show goes to a commercial) Kev-Bot: I am....I am back! (The car pulls into Chrome's house) Cool-Bot: Chrome? What are you... Kev-Bot: Ugh...Hi guys...(faints) (Chrome silently bites his fingers and thinks on the couch, as Cool-Bot takes a nap on the fridge) Kev-Bot: Hey guys it's umm me? Chrome: .... Kev-Bot: What are you doing just sitting there, Chrome? Look at Chrime! (Shows Chrime out Chrome's window eating a puppy) Chrome: I'm thinkng of way to beat Chrime...Hmm. I got it! Kev-Bot: What is it? (Cool-Bot brings out a nuke) Cool-Bot: How ab- (The others are already gone) Narrator: Meanwhile... Chrime(Muffled): Ugh. Lemme out! Chrome: One second, buddy. Kev-Bot: Mwahahahahaha! Chrime: Where are we?!.... Chrome:...A little place called Mozzarella Mices. Chrime:...The heck? (They get Chrime out of the trunk and put him in a bag) (They walk in) Derpy Dinosaur: Hiiiiiiiiii....IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM..........DERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Chrime: What is this? (The three push Chrime into the ballpen) Chrime: Aaaaaaaaaaah! (He hops into a slide) Chrime: No....No...No! (Chrime lands in a go-kart) Chrime: Eeek! I'm out of here! (Chrime drives into a mountain that collapses on top of him) Chrome: Succsess! French Narrator from Spongebob: 1 day later. Chrome: Wrong show, bro. French Narrator from Spongebob: 5 shows later. Kev-Bot: You did good. Cool-Bot: Noogies! (Gives the two noogies) Kev-Bot: Why am I the one with the stereotypical surfer brother. (Laugh track plays) Chrome: What was that? Cool-Bot: My radio. Cool, right? Chrome: Right. Kev-Bot: What about my memory chip? Chrome: Tomorrow. Now we relish in the fame. Kev-Bot: I hate this show.(Grumbles and walks away) The End! Reception TBA(Add a score or review in the comments)